Ban
Banning is the harshest punishment received in Club Penguin for breaking any of the rules. When a penguin commits an offensive crime, like hacking or swearing, the banned ID appears to the user. The time of a ban ranges from twenty-four hours to being a permanent or endless ban. When a player with an inappropriate or suggestive name is banned, they are given a new name consisting of numbers matching their penguin ID (e.g. "P00000000"). If a player wants to create a new penguin on the same email address, and if they made a penguin that is banned on that same email address, it will not let them create a new penguin until the other penguin's ban is over. On some extremely rare occurences, you may get banned by the system if you "talk too much", though it has only happened once with solid proof. In the only video that has ever been found in which this happens, the player was banned because he/she was spawning a lot of messages. So to avoid this, avoid sending the same message over and over. Sometimes there are also bugs in the system which bans you without reason. If this happens, contact the CPT and they will un-ban you right away, and sometimes give you coins as a compensation for the un-fair ban, though its very rare that penguins gets banned because of a bug or a glitch in the Club Penguin environment. Ban Times/types *Warning - This is second rarest case of punishment. Also, it is smallest punishment. It happen if you say a word or fake a word in a busier server.It only warns us for not saying a bad word and tells rules of club penguin. *Mute a player - Moderators can mute a player . But it is unknown when they mute a player and how much time do player cannot talk.This is Rarest case of punishment. *Kicking off the server - Attempting a fixed cheat or saying something that an online Moderator does not like. Although rare, this will sometimes happen on busier servers if someone tries to fake a bad word into something else. It automatically logs the penguin off, although he can log back on if he/she wants.It is forth rarest case of punishing. Bans: *24 Hours: If players say a phrase with one inappropriate word.It is most common case of punishment. *48 Hours: If players say a phrase with more than one inappropriate word.It is third rarest case of punishment. *72 Hours: If players are cheating or hacking Club Penguin.It is third most common case of punishments. *Forever (Terminated): For serious occasions like using hacking programs, or if banned four or more times previously.It is second most common case of punishment. Reporting Players can help in the banning of rule breakers by reporting them to the Moderators, but if the player suspected has not broken the rules, they will not be punished. If this was used on purpose, the player who falsely reported someone can also be banned in very rare instances when a Moderator sees them report an innocent penguin for fun. If you accidentally reported a penguin for the wrong reason, you can contact Club Penguin to make sure you don't get banned. To learn more about bans, terminations, and reporting, see the List of Club Penguin Rules. Trivia *At the Music Jam 2011, the One Man Band Body Item is in the Neck Item folder. If you try to put it on, you will be banned for 72 hours for "Hacking Neck Layer". If you emailed CP Support about the bug they would un-ban you and give you 5000 Coins as compensation for an unfair ban. *When the Puffle Party 2012 first began, there was a glitch if you dance on any place, you could get banned. This was fixed. *When the Ultimate Jam began, there was a glitch that if you went to the Epic Show stadium, it would say you were banned for 24 hours. This glitch has been fixed. *When the Monsters University Takeover first began, attempting to use the new party Emotes would result in a 72 hour ban for "Attempted game manipulation". This glitch has been fixed. *When you say a rude or inappropriate word for the first time, they remind you not to say it again. This doesn't ban or kick the player though. (If you say a bad or inappropriate word again, you get banned for 24 hours.) *On the updating night of August 14, 2013, some of all penguins were banned for 72 hours for cheating. Before getting the message, some penguins got a message saying Connection was lost. Oldban2.png|The oldest appearance of an indefinite ban notice. Old ban.png|An old appearance of an indefinite ban notice. This one does not have a Moderator badge and has an 'Okay' button that redirects the player to the Club Penguin homepage. RudeWord9.png|The new ban notice. W0g2.png|The new kick notice. YouWereCaughtCheating72Hour.png|Banned for 72 hours. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Interface Category:Features